


Ship vichinghe

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Non solo draghi [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 06:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14949170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble perfetta].Astrid è stata tra le prime 'shippatrici' della storia del mondo.





	Ship vichinghe

_Ship_ vichinghe  


"Gambedipesce diventa sempre più enorme, man mano che il tempo passa" disse Hiccup. Appoggiò la testa sulla spalla della moglie. La bionda ridacchiò e gli baciò la testa, sopra gli spettinati capelli castani.

"Beh, lui cresce di pancia, altri crescono di muscoli. Peccato che non vedo nessuno crescere molto di cervello" sussurrò. Hiccup ridacchiò.

"Sei perfida. Però Moccicoso sta bene con quel fisico, sembra un vero vichingo. Io non riuscirò mai a diventare in quel modo" disse.

“Devo dire che questi cambiamenti stanno portando a delle vicende interessanti” sussurrò Astrid, strofinando le mani tra loro. Hiccup deglutì.

“Quando hai quella voce mi preoccupi. Cosa intendi?” chiese. Astrid gli diede un bacio sulla guancia.

“Beh, Moccicoso apprezza molto che Gambedipesce sia un vero vichingo, forte e intelligente, nonostante il suo aspetto. E Gampedipesce si è molto legato a Moccicoso, ed invece lui nota il fatto che abbia davvero un bel fisico e un viso meraviglioso”. Lasciò intendere. Hiccup le passò la mano tra i capelli di lei, facendole ondeggiare le treccine.

“Dovresti smettere di voler vedere quei due fidanzati e sposati” si lamentò.

“E’ uno sport. Io e Testabruta le chiamamo _ship_ , perché sono come vere nave vichinghe” rispose Astrid, annuendo.

  
  
[200].


End file.
